A rose Blooms: A SanJushi fanfic
by SSAries42
Summary: Updated version of A Rose Blooms from my previous Account. New Chapters added weekly.
1. A late night chat

Ch.1-Late night chat

She sat there, D'Artagnan and the rest of the group slept peacefully. She rose from her seat, tired. She looked over and saw Athos. He was leaning against the window, looking out at the stars. It had been a long and exciting day. They were going to head to Switzerland. Originally, it was to get a well-deserved break from being Musketeers. Now it was to go back to visit a dear love of hers-Francois.

It had been at least four years since she had last visited his grave. She found it easy to sit there for hours on end and to just talk to his grave. Now, however it was becoming more and more difficult. Maybe because she was having her friends come with her. She knew also that once she got to his grave she would tell them the whole story, about her being a woman.

She shut her eyes tightly, trying not to think about his death, but all the good memories. She let out a ragged breath, which caused Athos to look at her.

"Aramis, are you all right?''

"Yes, just thinking about someone.'' Athos walked over.

"Are you sure?'' He said after noticing tears coming on.

"I'm fine. I-I just need to rest.'' She ran out, just as tears came pouring down her cheeks. She closed the door to her room, her vision blurred from the tears, streaming down her face. She walked over and fell asleep on the bed, wanting to find some peace and rest until tomorrow. Her head ached and her body felt as if it were being stabbed with knives, still all she wanted was sleep.

She woke up and found herself lying in bed with Francois.

"Francois, is-is it really you?''

"Qui, mon Amor. See?'' He said stroking her cheek. She smiled. She embraced him, not wanting to let go.

"I've missed you so.''

"I've missed you too.'' She kissed his lips. It continued, hungrily. She got up and soon found herself in the dining room. She looked around sensing an foreboding presence. She turns to find Francois fighting.

"Renee, get out of here!''

"No.'' She starts to fight just as she hears a small cry. Her eyes widen as she sees Francois fall.

"Francois!'' she screamed.

"Don't leave me!'' She starts to run to him, but finds she is being held back.

"Aramis!'' She turned to find out who was holding her back. Athos!

"It won't do you any good!''

"Francois! Francois! Don't leave me!''

"Aramis! Aramis!''

"No!'' she screamed. She bolted up finding Athos holding her down by the shoulders.

He looked upset, but then relaxed.

"Good, you're awake.'' She looked at him for a second, but them looked away. Athos looked like Francois, maybe that was why she had always liked him. No, she liked him because he was completive, swift, wise, charming.

"Aramis, you're shaking.''

"I'm sorry. I guess I need to be alone.'' she said snuggling under the covers after taking her boots off.

"See you in the morning.'' Athos left closing the door.

He leaned against the door, his mind puzzled. Who was Francois? Why did Aramis look at him a second ago as if he were someone he knew? He knew he wasn't go to get any answers, at least not tonight. Still he felt upset by his comrades' sudden nightmare episode. He turned around and opened the door. He quietly walked in to find Aramis asleep, curled up in a ball, her hat still on her head. He smiled seeing his comrade in a peaceful sleep. Something about the way she looked puzzled was filled with a sense of protection for his comrade.

"Hopefully you'll sleep better. I don't know what's the matter, but if you ever need me don't hesitate.'' He said softly.

"I won't.'' Athos looked to find Aramis wide awake.

"Did I wake you?''

"No.'' Aramis said sitting up. Athos stared calmly, even though his brain was every bit surprised. Aramis in the moonlight looked like he had a mysterious glow to him. He snapped out of those thoughts coming back to reality.

"Can I ask you something?''

"Be my guest.''

"Who is Francois?''

"A dear old friend of mine. He and I used to go riding together.''

"Oh. And the dream was about -'' Athos stopped himself.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be asking all these questions.''

"Athos, did you find someone at some point?'' Aramis said changing the subject.

"Yes. It didn't work out though. I was young. I wanted an adventurous life, she wanted children and a full-time husband. I couldn't and wouldn't do it.''

"Now do you still keep that promise?''

"I don't know I never found the right woman.'' Aramis hugged him.

"Cheer up. You'll find somebody.'' He smiled back.

"Thank you. Well get some sleep. We'll be traveling in the morning.'' Athos started to leave. "Athos-'' he turned, a bit surprised.

"Nothing. Goodnight.''

"Good night, Aramis.'' He closed the door and walked off to his room, eager to enter his portal to his past. She sat in bed, wanting so badly to tell him how she felt. She sighed. No not now not ever.

"Go to sleep, Aramis. Go to sleep. Things will be better tomorrow.'' With that much she fell asleep to the sound of the wind, into a peaceful slumber. She woke up to Athos shaking her awake.

"I'm up. Athos.''

"Good come on. If we want to make it to Switzerland before tomorrow morning, we need to get a head start.''

"All right.'' She got up. Athos smiled to himself as Aramis descended the stair to where his comrades were eating. After breakfast, they all mounted their horses and set off, not knowing that this wasn't going to be a smooth trip.

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


	2. The chair

Ch. 2- The chair

They rode together up to, D'Artagnan and Porthos at the lead, Constance and Jean in the middle and Aramis and Athos at the back.

"Did you sleep well?''

"Yes, until D'Artagnan woke me up with his snoring.'' Aramis laughed.

Athos loved seeing his comrades laughing. He loved hearing Aramis laugh, mostly because of what happened last night. Over the years he had become attached to Aramis, making sure no harm came to him. He wouldn't call it love, still he couldn't help, but wonder what his feeling for Aramis meant.

All the sudden they heard swords clashing and screaming. Athos drew his sword and rode ahead.

The rest was a blur. She found herself back to back with Athos, fighting. Even when she knew they were outnumbered, somehow, she always had the strength and tenacity to figure out how to help her teammates. She believed they would defeat the enemy and win. She found herself leaning against Athos, who was riding his horse.

"Are you feeling better?'' Athos said looking at her.

"Yes. What's going on?'' she asked trying to remain calm. She had been carried many times, but this time it felt awkward. Athos looked dirty and smelled of gunpowder, but was otherwise unharmed.

"You got injured. Your arm should be fine.'' He said eyeing the sling she had on. She sighed. She was a bit sore, but she was happy she didn't have a broken arm.

"Thank you.''

"We're almost to Marquis Daniel's home.'' They entered the home eager for a good night sleep and some food.

"Ah Aramis, so good to see you.'' The old man said as the group rode up.

"Thank you.'' She yelled heartily.

"Thank you, Athos.'' She replied, her cheerful smile appearing. The old man had aged,but he still held all the kindness he had bestowed on her when Francois introduced her years ago.

Athos set her down. She walked over and hugged the man. Athos smiled watching the sight. She smiled back. It was a fake smile, however. She was terrified of what tomorrow would bring. Tomorrow she would head to the cemetery, and she would reveal her secret. Porthos and Constance stood there staring at the expression on Aramis' face.

"Do you have a fever? You're all red.'' Constance asked, causing everyone to look at Aramis.

"No. I'm fine. I just need to rest. Excuse me.'' She walked up the stairs eager to head to King Louis the 13th's room. She stood there in front of that beloved chair trying not to cry.

"Aramis?'' Athos walked in.

"Oh. I didn't see you.''

"My what a lovely room.''

"Yes.'' His usual uniform was replaced by a white shirt and black pants and boots. His shirt was partially opened, revealing his chest. She felt her body become hot and her face red. He looked gorgeous.

"Are you alright? You seem to be coming down with something.'' She shook those thoughts out of her head.

"Me? The great Aramis. In your dreams. The day I become sick is the day the world comes to an end.'' She gave a cheeky smile. He returned it with a hearty laugh.

"It's getting late. I'd better be heading to bed. Good night.''

"Good night.'' She stayed in the room, seated on the chair. She looked out the window at the moon wishing she could postpone her confession.

She closed her eyes, trying to relax, before being lulled to sleep by the sound of the wind.


	3. Confessions

Chapter 3- Confessions

She woke up yet again to find Athos staring at her. He was staring at her intently, and yet it looked very amused.

"Why are you staring at me like Porthos stares at food?'' Aramis asked rubbing her eyes, trying to ease the stifling awkwardness.

"Did you stay here all night?'' Athos asked surprised.

"Did I? I guess I did.'' Athos stared at the room.

"You like this room a lot. Why?'' Athos said staring at the stone walls.

"It holds wonderful memories. Now come on there is a place I want to show you.'' Aramis said as she walked out.

Athos wondered what today would bring. Hopefully no swordfights, he thought. He smiled and followed behind awaiting what was in store.

As they were riding up there, Jean and the rest of them began to ask questions. Aramis shrugged them off telling them to wait. Soon they arrived at a valley. Constance and the rest were so amazed by the beauty they barely noticed Aramis walking up a hill. Athos followed quietly and stopped once he saw Aramis kneel beside a grave.

" Aramis, so this is Francois?''

"Yes.''

"A dear friend of yours?''

"You could say that.''

"Why do you say that?''

"There's something I need to tell you all. Francois was-was-''

"Aramis out with it!'' she said to herself. Athos looked worried, still he said nothing. "Aramis are you all right? You look pale.'' Jean said a bit worried.

"He was my fiancée. My name is Renee.'' She said choking on the words.

She felt dizzy and sick. Her body felt hot and her knees felt weak. She soon found herself falling into Athos' arms.

"Aramis! Aramis!''

"So she's female. I knew something was up!'' Athos said as gingerly carried her in his arms.

Her hat flew off her head, carried by the cool wind and onto Jean's head. Athos looked down at Aramis' expression. His comrade was sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"She probably passed out because she was scared. She also didn't eat anything either.'' "Why would she be scared? If I knew, then chances are you guys wouldn't get mad.''

"Jean, you knew Aramis was female?'' Porthos asked surprised.

"She told me not to tell. I found out by accident.''

"Aramis probably thought you all were going to be upset with her.''

"Well whatever the reason, we need to get **her** home. **She** needs to rest.'' Athos said as he carried her down the hill. As they began to head back, Athos started putting pieces together.

F _rancois must have been a musketeer at one point, otherwise Aramis, no Renee, wouldn't have even tried to enter into the musketeers,_ He said thinking. He looked down at Aramis. She had her head against his chest. She looked so nice,so peaceful. Athos stopped his horse, once he felt her move. It was only for a second, still he didn't want to wake her. She stopped and then he continued walking.

Porthos normally wouldn't get angry, but he was.

"Aramis should have told us? I wouldn't have been mad.''

"Porthos, we all know you would've dismissed the whole thing, if you had learned that Aramis was a female. You don't like women fighting, and you know it. You would've immediately told her to go back! Am I lying?''

"No, Athos.'' Porthos said after a long pause. His face relaxed.

"Now that she's been here it really doesn't matter. She's part of the group.'' They all nodded in agreement, before setting back towards their rest stop.

She woke up to find Athos staring at her. At first she really couldn't see anything, since her eyes were partially blocked by a wet towel, and her head ached causing her vision to blur.

"Did you sleep well… Renee?'' She recognized the voice: Athos.

"Yes, thank you. Where am I?''

"Back at Marquis Daniels place. Why did you faint? Why did you tell Jean and not the rest of us? '' he said slowly. He quickly regretted asking a barrage of questions, but it was gnawing at him. She smiled.

"I fainted because I was scared.'' Athos gave a surprised look before chuckling.

"You? Aramis, you've scaled castles, dealt with men bigger than you and you were afraid to tell us about you being a lady?''

"Yes, as silly as it sounds, I was. I was afraid you'd hate me. That's why I only told Jean. Jean found out by accident and promised me he wouldn't tell.'' Athos gave her a shocked expression.

"I would never hate you. I didn't get angry at you when you left the musketeers to head to Swiss to get the treaty and you didn't give me an explanation. So, I 'm definitely not angry with you now.''

"So tell me if I'm correct. Francois was a musketeer?''

"Yes. He and you were alike. He was competitive and wise, just like you. Not to mention he handled a sword just as well as you. You kind of looked like him too, just a bit. ''

"I would've liked to have met him. I bet it would've been a wonderful time trying to see who would win.'' Aramis sat up. She laughed.

"What's so funny?''

"I've never heard you act overconfident before. It's kind of cute.'' Athos gave her a surprised look.

"Aramis, were you afraid that we would see you as oh I don't know, weak?'' Athos said seriously.

"A little, but after all this time, I have no reason to believe that, any longer.'' she said trying to sound convincing. It wasn't. She pulled the sheet closer to her as he stepped forward.

"I see. Aramis, did you like being near us at times?'' he asked after hearing the nervousness in her voice.

"I enjoyed every memory I've had with all of you. There were times I would question my feelings and about being in the Musketeers.''

"Oh, like when?''

"When, I saw you get hurt. When you were ambushed. The time when we broke our swords.''

"I remember. You bandaged my wounds. ''

"I wanted to scream.'' She hugged him tightly. He was a but taken back. He knew she needed rest, and was worried about her health at this point.

"Aramis?''

"I was always afraid to say this, but I 've always loved you, Athos.''

''You have?''

"Yes. I knew I couldn't tell you then. Mostly because I was afraid of your reaction. Also because it wasn't suitable.'' She turned away from Athos. He pulled her towards him. "Aramis, look at me.''

She reluctantly obeyed. He stared at her taking in her beauty. Her orange hair dampened by the moistened towel that had been placed on her forehead. Her wrinkled white shirt, showing off her lovely curious body. She was simply beautiful. "I love you too.'' With that much said he leaned forward and planted his lips onto hers.

She let out a soft cry, as she ran her hands down his partially opened shirt.

"Athos, this doesn't change anything, right?''

"Right. You're still a musketeer, but I'll be there to protect you every step of the way.'' She gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you.'' she replied as she scooped her up and placed her on the bed. He continued to kiss her. Aramis opened her eyes and found Athos sitting next to her.

"So it was all a dream? No kissing, no fainting?'' she said to herself softly. Athos chuckled.

"There was. You've been out for a couple of hours. You told everyone about you being a woman.'' Aramis flushed wondering how much he had heard.

"No kissing I'm afraid. '' Athos said, his voice laced with slight amusement. She immediately covered her face with her pillow out of utter embarrassment. Athos resisted the urge to laugh at his friend's pain.

"You started to faint and you grabbed onto my shirt. It tore, but you fell right back towards me. We're lucky you didn't hit your head on a tombstone or roll down the hill.'' He said causing her to laugh a bit.

"You gave the others a great deal of worry. ''

"I'm sorry.''

"It's all right. ''

"So, do you do feel up for some dinner?''

"Yes.'' Aramis said sitting up on the bed. The ate in silence, enjoying the food, since either of them hadn't eaten. She enjoyed the company and they discussed what to do in the coming days during their vacation. Soon dinner was through and

She turned back, afraid of looking at him. He found the whole thing sweet.

"Aramis, I love you.'' He said nonchalantly after he set their trays on the table nearby. causing her head to snap up towards his direction. He took the opportunity to kiss her lightly on the mouth.

"Get some rest- "He said before being cut off by Aramis , who returned the kiss. It was short, but it could give off what she wanted to say secretly. She stared at the man, who now was blushing slightly. He stood up, saluted his teammate and made his way to the door.

"Good night, Athos.'' She said, happy to see she had succeeded in making him blush.

"Good night, Aramis.'' He said falling back into character. She went back to sleep, trying to process what had transpired and what that would mean down the line.

 **Original text**

Contribute a better translation


	4. Conversation in the woods

The day continued with horseback riding, picnics and teaching Jean and Constance how to fence. For her or Jean the last was an interesting proposition; given that Constance was a favorite of the Queen it didn't hurt to have the element of surprise. They each taught until noon, before taking a break.

They challenged each other to a race, both subtly teasing the other with quick banter. Athos and Aramis continued to act like old friends, although the new relationship was apparent.

They stopped in a small secluded grove of trees, eager to get some rest.

"You win.''

"Next time I will win.'' Athos teased as they both descended their horses. They left them at the stream nearby and headed not far to a shady clearing.

"Catch.'' Athos said as they sat in the grass after grabbing the bag. Aramis smiled as she pulled out brie, fruit, bread and some cold meat along with some wine.

"Not a bad way to blow off some steam.'' She said as she bit into an apple.

"Agreed.'' he said as they ate. He excused himself to check on the horses that were grazing nearby after a gathering them, her wandered back feeling energized.

"So do you want to continue with some fencing?Aramis?''

He turned to find her slowly dozing off underneath one of the oak trees.

He watched her sleep, happy for the relaxation. She slept soundly,her hair flared out,making her look almost like a godess. He chuckled as she reminded him of Jean always sprawled needed a good break and so did yawned about to take a nap,when he noticed she was talking in her sleep. He continued to listen intently. He was curious as to what she was dreaming about.

"What's the matter?'' he thought as she muttered.

"I don't! Stop.'' she whimpered as she started to struggle. He pulled her to him. He tried to listen to her whimpers and mumblings trying to understand what was going on in her head.

"Athos, you can't promise- something like that!'' Aramis said becoming more and more rowdy.

"You can't tell me not to worry about you... I don't... you to end up like Francois.. the floor dying! '' she screamed causing Athos to jump slightly.

Athos stared as tears streamed down Aramis' face. This was the first time he had seen her cry. He had never seen her act like a distressed woman. He and held her tightly.

He felt her bury her head into his chest, letting out muffled loud sobs that soon quieted. Aramis looked at him, her eyes glazed over.

" 're you feeling better?'' he asked concerned.

"Francois is that you?'' she asked smiling. Athos looked at her shocked. Had Aramis gone mad? He had seen the look from some people who were still asleep. Perhaps she hadn't woken up?

"Aramis, it's me Athos!'' The atmosphere started to get tense, scary.

"Francois-No! No! No!'' she began to scream, clawing at him trying to reach for the sword and hilt.

"Aramis!'' he yelled striking her cheek quickly, before she had time to grab the weapon. He stood on guard ,his hand regretfully itching above his sword.

D'Artagnan and Porthos rode over, hearing the commotion. Aramis stood there, her eyes glazed over slightly, not moving at all. Her hand rubbing her reddened cheek. Athos still had his hand on his sword.

"What happened?'' Porthos asked, his hand on his sword.

"She had a nightmare.''

"A nightmare?'' Porthos repeated, unconvinced. He was more shocked by the statement than anything else.

"Yes. She's fine now, but I think I need to talk to her alone.'' Athos said as he motioned for them to leave. She nodded, silently asking for them to go.

"You want us to leave, after we heard screaming and we see you with a drawn sword. Put two and two toget-''

"Porthos! Athos wouldn't hurt Aramis! Now I suggest we listen to him, since Aramis and he need to talk and it wouldn't look good it we sat in on them. Now come on, let's go back to Constance and Jean at the clearing.'' D 'Artgnan said calmly, pulling Porthos with him. Athos let out a silent prayer, thanking D'Artgnan for being such a good person.

"We might be late. If we don't arrive back in an hour, head back to the house.'' Athos said.

"Alright.'' Porthos said.

Athos threw down his sword her as the two got on their horses and rode off.

"Aramis?'' he asked quietly. Aramis looked at him, her eyes spilling tears as she threw herself onto him. He tumbled back

" Athos, I'm so sorry. I-Francois- I thought of -''

"Aramis-shhhh. I'm here and I'm not Francois. It was a nightmare. That is all it was.'' Athos said rubbing her back. He set her down, before handing her his water reserve.

"Aramis, nothing and I mean nothing is going to stop me from loving you. As a friend and a lover.'' Athos explained as he kissed her forehead. Aramis stiffened for only a second, before kissing him back.

"A-Aramis, what happened to you? You were screaming and-''

"I was dreaming. I tend to remember him at the weirdest times and this was one of those times I pictured his death. I couldn't separate the two of you. It'll take some time for that to happen.'' Aramis explained as she hugged her body tightly. She was honestly afraid of her newly obtained fear. She loved Athos, and didn't want him harmed. She was no longer protecting him as a friend, but now as her love, and that was held to a higher standard.

Athos had a hunch that something else was wrong with Aramis, but he decided not to pursue it, for fear it would make her angry and it would drive her away.

"I love you. I've said it too many times, but you need to know that.'' Athos was trying to calm her nerves. He hadn't been this worried about anyone, not even his family. He wasn't worried about her per say, just worried about what his death might do to her if it were to ever happen.

"Thank you.'' she said as he kissed her neck. Aramis suppressed a moan. It had been a while since she had been treated like a woman. This was going to take some getting used to, but it felt fantastic.

"Athos?'' she said, after letting out a moan.

"Yes?''

"I love you.'' He smiled. He loved hearing her voice.

"I know. I love you too.'' He said pinning her down. She stared at him, before turning red.

"Your blushing.''

"So are you.'' he said taking in her scent as he buried his face in her neck. Her skin smelled of roses. A lovely smell for a woman. For her. She was beautiful, and he knew it. He wanted her to know it.

"Your beautiful, Renee.''

"That's the first time you've called me Renee.''

"I'll only do it when we're alone.''

"Athos if you keep this up, I'm going to go crazy.''

"Then how about a sword fighting session to cool your head. I'm afraid we'll be a little too loud if we do decide to continue.'' He admitted sheepishly. She was a bit sad at that, as she was riled up, but she couldn't resist a good sword fight.

"Alright. Winner must buy dinner the next time we're in Paris.'' Aramis said getting helped up. He pulled her up, causing her to crash into his chest. She smirked before kissing his cheek.

"I look forward to the challenge. My lady.'' Athos said boldly as they walked to the clearing.

Athos rode back slowly, Aramis sleeping in his arms as he led both their horses back to the house. They had spent the rest of the day sparring, occasionally kissing and with a lot of playful flirting. They soon found themselves exhausted. After eating the last of their food, they decided to head back. Aramis rode, but she quickly came to realize how exhausted she was as her horse began to slow at the commanding of her owner.

She blinked furiously, as Athos grabbed her by the waist, swinging her onto his horse.

"Athos, I'm-''

"You're tired. Rest. I'll be fine.''

"Alright. Wake me when we get there.''

"Alright.'' Athos said holding the woman to his chest. She smiled, quickly falling asleep.

Aramis woke up, to the sound of rustling sheets. Athos was just getting up. The sun was barely rising.

"Morning. I'm sorry if I woke you.''

"No, it's alright.'' she said getting up, still drowsy. She sat up realizing she was completely naked. She instinctively covered her chest with the sheet. He stared at her before laughing a bit.

"Still trying to get used to it?''

"A little. Did we-'' she asked, suddenly becoming embarrassed.

"No. It's pretty hot, so I thought it would be better that we get out of our clothes.'' He said

"We got in rather late. You were asleep by the time we got home. I carried you in.'' he said staring at her.

"I also undid your bandages. I don't know much about binding your chest, but I'm assuming they need to breathe.''

"Thanks. I appreciated that.'' She said smiling as she relaxed.

"If I wanted to make love to you I would've done it when we were in the woods.'' He whispered, a slight hint of fire in his voice.

Aramis turned, her cheeks turning red upon realizing Athos was right next to her. He grinned kissing her gently, before pushing her into the mattress.

"A-Athos-'' she was instantly cut off by a forceful kiss. He smiled at the result. Her face was flushed and she looked like she wanted to be ravished. He kissed her again, before caressing her chest. She whimpered, causing him to stop. He knew if this continued he wasn't going to be able to resist. He wanted to, but he wanted to wait.

" So, what are we going to do today?'' he asked nonchalantly as he leaned away.

"Oh! Stop being a tease.'' She said, pulling his face back to her. She kissed him roughly, before smiling.

"I promise I'll give you what you want.'' He said as Aramis continued to stare at his bare chest.

"Paitence, mon petit renard.'' He said sweetly.

"So, I'm a fox?'' she asked playfully.

"Your hair reminds me of one.'' He said, stroking her hair lovingly.

"So, when does the chase begin?'' she asked.

"Soon. I promise to be gentle.'' He said kissing her forehead.

"What do you think we're doing today?

"I don't know, but I know something exciting is going to happen today.'' Aramis said as she pushed him out of her room so she could change.

Athos smiled leaving her alone. He smiled at the new emotions swirling around him. He was in love, despite wanting to admit it publicly. His thoughts were cut short as he heard a whistle. He turned to find D'Artgnan smiling at him cheekily.

"What?''

"Don't play dumb. So, you and Aramis had fun last night?''

"W-What?'' Athos repeated, surprised.

" Did you have fun? You got in late.''

"She and I practiced fencing until our arms nearly fell off. It was nice.'' He said, dodging the question all together. The young man frowned.

"Right and I'm King Louis!'' D'Artgnan retorted. Athos played innocent, mostly to spare Aramis embarrassment. He enjoyed every moment

"D'Artagnan, quit pestering Athos! Is Aramis all right?'' Constance asked, as she came to the foot of the stairs.

"See for yourself.'' Aramis said walking down the stairs after giving Constance a small smile. She was dressed in her musketeer uniform, looking as chipper as ever. D'Artgnan opened his mouth to ask more questions, but was quickly shut down by his beloved.

"Just go get some breakfast.'' Constance commanded D'Artgnan as she entered the room. She smiled at Athos, before winking. The man groaned at the lack of privacy. Time to start the day, he thought as he entered the dining room.


	5. A love of Danger and a Danger of Love

After a long day of fencing, Porthos had to pay for drinks.

"Aramis you did well.''

"Thanks. You ,Athos are getting rusty.'' Aramis joked, causing Athos to laugh.

"Very funny. I just let you win.'' he said smiling as he drank his beer.

"So we're in Switzerland until Saturday. Constance insisted that we go to the party.''

"Hey, I haven't seen you dance at all, and **you are** going to dance.'' Constance said giving a sly smile.

"Nope. You won't be able to make me.''

"Ehh, watch it D'Artgnan. She won't speak to you if you do that. Besides, have some fun.'' Aramis said warning him.

"I do have fun. It's called chasing bad guys on top of a roof and sword fighting.'' D'Artagnan said defensively.

Aramis laughed, sipping on her beer, thinking about the dinner party. She didn't mind the dancing, after all she knew how to, it was just being near Athos. She was pretty sure she was going to be so nervous that she wouldn't be able to focus. Still with Athos around, she knew he'd keep her in line.

It was now the night of the dinner party. Daniel Marquis' home was bustling with activities, as the musketeer-The men musketeers were helping out. Aramis and Constance took a break, from having to fix food for the party the night before.

Aramis and Constance had been taking their naps. Aramis had been sleeping, with Athos sneaking away on occasion to check up on her. Aramis kept dreaming of Athos and being near him. She woke up, to Athos' scent in the room. She smiled. He had been there probably watching her sleep.

She blushed at the thought of him, stroking her cheek, and breast, as she had been in just her linen shirt all this time.

Aramis checked the clock in her room.

"Constance? Are you there? ''Aramis asked

"Come in.''

"Aramis, what's wrong?'' Constance said putting down the book she was reading.

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask you something.'' Aramis said sitting on the bed.

"What is it?''

"Could I borrow one of your dresses?'' Aramis said sheepishly. Constance grinned happily before hugging her.

"Yay! You're finally-'' Constance squealed loudly causing Aramis to cover her mouth.

"I'd prefer this to be our secret. Besides I want it to be a surprise of Athos.''

"Ok, then I think I have just the thing for you.'' Constance said walking to the wardrobe. She searched around, as Aramis stared at the dresses.

"Here it is! I hope you like Lavender.''

"Oh that's fine.'' Aramis said as she saw the dress.

It indeed was lavender. It was a lavender v-neck ball gown, with puffy sleeves. The back had a silk bow. The gown's hem was embellished with lilacs and roses.

"Wow! It's beautiful.''

"Well, try it on.'' Constance said, pushing the dress towards Aramis. Soon the dress was on.

"Do we have to fix my hair? ''

"Relax, I just want to curl the ends and put some of it up.'' Constance said.

"Ta da! You look great.''

"I wonder if Athos will realize it's me?'' Aramis said putting on some rouge and pink lipstick.

"He will. He knows you well. Now let's get you some jewelry and shoes.'' Constance said holding up a pair of lilac teardrop earrings and a matching pair of lavender shoes.

While Constance got ready, Aramis sat near the window. She sat there, looking out at the lake, remembering all the fond memories.

"You look divine, Renee.' Marquis Daniel said setting down a tray of tea.

"Thank you, Marquis.'' Aramis said snapping out of her daydream.

"You're welcome. I thought you two might need a wakeup call. The party will start in a couple of hours.'' Marquis Daniel said before exiting the room.

Aramis smiled as Constance spun around in a peach colored ball gown. Constance was completely ecstatic about the party.

"You're very happy, Constance.''

"Of course. It's nice to be able to have some fun. Not that helping you guys out isn't. I'd just like to -''

"Act like a lady. I know what you mean. It's going to take some getting used to, but then again I can switch back and forth between being a musketeer and a lady.'' Aramis said looking at herself in the mirror. She liked the look, it was a nice change of pace and she needed to do something feminine.

"Athos and you will look so nice on the dance floor.''

"Funny, come think of it, does Athos know how to?''

"I believe so. He's pretty good at courting, and dancing is a required skill when it comes to wooing a lady.'' Aramis said chewing on a cookie.

"That's true, there's nothing more romantic than waltzing with the man of your dreams.'' Constance said smiling dreamily. Aramis smiled, thinking about Athos.

"Well, come on! Let's go downstairs.'' Constance said opening the door.

"You go ahead. I'll be down in a minute.'' Aramis said as Constance left. Aramis looked out at the sun nearly setting over the lake, before checking herself in the mirror. She tilted her head to the side, before gently running her fingers down the side of her face. She didn't really look like herself. She kept staring back at herself in the mirror, remembering how she smiled, as she saw Francois and herself, dancing; Him spinning her around, lifting her off the ground, and his face was soon replaced with Athos. She shook it off.

"I must be dreaming. I'd better get downstairs before the group starts to worry.'' she said walking out. The party was already underway. She smiled seeing Athos, dressed in dark blue, rather his usual musketeer uniform. She walked over, ever so carefully. She hadn't intended to be Cinderella, but it turned out that way for the time being.

She could hear everything stand still. The music stopped playing and she could hear every other woman in the room whisper, surely talking about how beautiful the dress is. Porthos was surprised at the sight of her, probably because he was trying to figure out where she had come from and if she had an escort. She couldn't stop smiling at Athos. He looked so handsome.

 _God, I wish I could kiss him. I wonder if he knows it's me._

Athos stepped forward, and smiled nervously. She smiled back.

"Hello.''

"Hello. Would you like to dance?'' he asked. Aramis nodded, while D' Artagnan and Porthos stood there, dumbfounded. Athos was graceful as was his dancing partner.

"What's your name?''

"Athos. I'm a musketeer.''

"I know. I hear you're a fine swordsman.'' Aramis said as he spun her continued to dance, while asking each other questions.

"What's your name?''

"Aramis, although my real name is Renee. Whether my friends will stick with my alias, that's up to them.'' Aramis said smiling.

Athos stopped for a split second, before continuing to dance.

 _"Aramis? My aramis?"_ he thought as he looked at her. Porthos and D'Artgnan would faint if they knew it was her.

"Aramis? Wow.''

"Too much?'' Aramis asked unsure.

"No. No. Not at all. You look stunning.'' Athos said smiling.

"Constance reassured me you'd recognize me. I guess she was wrong for once.''

"To be honest, I had a feeling it was you. I could tell by how you were looking at me, but I didn't want to mistake you for someone else.'' Athos said sheepishly. Aramis gave a roguish smile, before laughing a little.

"Everybody's staring at us.''

"Let them. Besides, word has it is that you're a beautiful duchess.'' Athos said spinning her around.

"Really? Wow, wait till they find out my real occupation.'' Aramis said smiling as Te Deum began to play. Aramis was soon enjoying herself. Athos noticed. He smiled, focusing on her face.

"I really wish that we could retire.'' Aramis smiled sweetly, although her message was anything, but sweet.

"I do too. I want you so badly.'' she whispered in his ear, before lightly flicking her tongue against it. He repressed a smiled sweetly.

"I want to make love to you until you beg me to stop. I want to hear you cry my name, so loud they can hear it all the way in France.'' he whispered coolly in her ear as he pressed his hand against her lower back.

"Regrettably, we can't. 'Aramis said, already aware of her sex becoming soaking wet.

"We could. No one will miss us.'' Athos said causing her to let out a soft moan. That's when he heard the doors to the ballroom slam open.

He also noticed six of Richelieu's guards appear.

"Why are they here?''

"I don't know, but probably to cause trouble.'' Athos said forcing Aramis to back behind him.

"So much for the sneaking off, my dove.'' he said obviously disappointed.

"Athos don't treat me as if I'm helpless.''

"I'm not trying to. It's different when you're not in uniform. Besides, they go after women first.'' Athos said placing his hand on his sword.

"Athos, really? You still carried your sword?'' Aramis said in mock anger.

"It's like an extension of me, besides I had a hunch something like this was bound to happen. Now don't bring any attention to yourself, do you understand?'' Aramis nodded, before looking at one guard.

He was tall and muscular and downright scary. He had black hair and an icy stare. He took one look at Aramis and smiled. A terrifying smile, which made Aramis petrified. She knew what he wanted and she knew that she wasn't going to give it to him. Athos knew that look and he didn't like it.

"Well, well. It's a good thing I came to this party. I have something to take home with me.'' he said walking over to Athos, only to be stopped by a dagger, pinning his cloak to an ice sculpture. Everyone screamed. Athos wasn't surprised, with any of it, except for the fact it was off a bit and it nearly scared him.

"Who threw that?'' the guard shouted as the other dancers backed away.

"I did! Leave now!'' Aramis said speaking up. She glared as she stood on the table nearby. Athos groaned exasperatingly, at Aramis not obeying his orders.

"You threw that?!''

"Yes, and next time I won't miss!'' Aramis growled. She could hear them talk.

The women were probably complimenting and chastising her for even attempting something so monumentally dangerous. The men were just chastising her for doing something like that in a dress, and more importantly, being a woman.

"Who are you?''

"A woman that doesn't like being treated like some plaything.'' Aramis replied, holding up four more daggers. The next thing she knew she was slammed up against the wall, with the guard groping her chest, her daggers falling on the floor. She winced, gasping for air, upon having her body hit the wall, full force.

"You like that don't you? Well there's more to do. You're going to like being my pet.''

"Put me down. Now!'' Aramis said through clenched teeth. She hadn't been in this position, except when being captured by Milady and that was worse.

Athos couldn't take any of this anymore.

 _How dare he do that to her! She's mine! If he so much as harms her, I'll kill him._

" Touch her one more time and I'll-'' Athos shouted before being cut off by the guard,laughing.

"What is she to you? Your woman?'' He asked squeezing Aramis' breast, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Yes! She's mine. Let her go! NOW!'' Athos shouted causing a commotion among the ladies. You could hear, "Oh my! The duchess is his lover.'' or " No wonder he's so angry over someone else trying to harm her. '' or "He's very bold, making a statement in front of her like that.'' Aramis was blushing over his public declaration.

Porthos and D'Artgnan immediately looked at each other and turned red. That was Aramis? In a dress? How did she manage to hide those knives, much less obtain them? More importantly, it was their comrade, who was in danger.

"We've got to start a fight.''

"What? Are you crazy? Aramis could get hurt!'' Porthos snapped at D'Artgnan.

"She needs to get free. Starting a fight, allows for us to take out those guys, forcing him to fight one of us, letting her go in the process.''

"Or it could just allow him to escape.''

"I doubt it. Athos looks like a rabid dog right now. He's not letting him out of his sight until Aramis is safe.'' D'Artgnan said, drawing his sword, and swinging at one of the guards.

Soon a fight broke out between the two musketeers and the other five guards. As usual they handled themselves, while Athos was still dealing with the one who had Aramis.

"Rumor has it, this isn't a duchess at all. It's a musketeer!'' the man cackled. Aramis was shocked.

 _How does he know my secret?_

"Why, how else could she throw a knife so efficiently?" he said caressing her cleavage and cheek.

"With practice! A woman has to protect herself from men like you." She growled, head butting the man. He glared at her, causing him to smack her across the face.

"Be quiet! Quit playing games. I know your secret. I was there when Francois was killing by my leader. And when you came back to get your revenge for the loss of your beloved Fiancée. Now I've come to make you feel better after your loss.'' He said, licking her neck.

 _So, they weren't Cardinals guards, they were just in the did he ever find out?_

"Athos! Do something!'' Aramis begged.

"Your precious Athos isn't going to save you. You'll die like your beloved Francois, if I can help it!'' The man snarled, rubbing his hand against her sex, causing her to stiffen with fear.

For the first time in her life, she felt helpless. She couldn't do anything. Furthermore, he knew her secret and that was worse than the gasp and murmurs of the were now talking about the scandalous effect it was to have, knowing there was a rogue woman musketeer.

A woman who wasn't afraid of fighting, of not marrying and a woman who was willing to bring shame, by cross dressing in the name of France and tarnishing the good name of the Musketeers.

Athos wasn't concerned about that for the moment. All he wanted was her in his arms, away from that monster. He was personally going to pay with his life. Athos would never forgive himself, if anything were to happen to her.

Athos lunged at him, sword drawn. Aramis stared at the guard before reaching for whatever she could grab. She threw the item at the guard. She realized she had thrown wine at him, blinding him. He let go of her, allowing Athos to attack him without harming her in the process.

Aramis kept watch over Athos, who was having some trouble and was about to be overpowered until she got hit over the head. She was about to be carried off, until Athos and Porthos all started fighting as if they were going to die. Athos fought with every ounce of energy he had in his body. All the women in the room, would have assumed it was because he was a musketeer.

True, but he was fighting for Aramis. She was his and he'd be damned if he let anything happen to his friend and love.

"Put her down!''

"Or what?''

"I swear to god I'll kill you. Believe me when I say that.'' Athos snapped, drawing his sword.

The man had thrown Aramis down, causing her to get a small gash on her forehead. Athos saw a small amount of blood, trickle down.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take her home and fuck her until she screams.'' the man said taunting Athos.

"Over my dead body.''

"Well, that can be arranged.'' he said picking Aramis up and rubbing her through her dress. Athos at that point lost it. Athos' eyes had an almost animal like looked like a rabid dog. Athos believed, in getting revenge in the cleanest way possible, but tonight he was going to do so while playing dirty.

Porthos and D'Artgnan knew not to get involved. This was Athos' fight and knowing the skilled musketeer he wasn't going to need any help.

" You asked for it.'' Athos said as they started to swordfight.

Ω

Aramis woke up, to the sound of water looked over to find Athos sitting in the chair next to her bed, still in his clothes from the party,pouring himself some water to drink. She was in her room. His clothes were a wreck,with his right sleeve ,slashed to ribbons and his

"Good you're awake. You enjoy scaring me, don't you?'' he asked teasingly.

"Maybe. Are they all right?''

"They're fine. Constance was very resourceful, although D'Artgnan was pretty upset with her throwing creampuffs at the bandits.'' Athos said, causing Aramis to laugh. Aramis turned to find Athos walking towards the window.

"Aramis you're getting a tad bit rusty on your knife throwing.''

"Well, I told the guy I wouldn't miss the next time. The first one was just to scare him. And now everyone knows my secret. Whether they believe it or not that's to be decided.'' She said as if reading his mind. He smiled, before becoming serious.

"Don't. The man is dead. I had to kill him. He was going to rape you and possibly kill you, so I had no secret dies with him.'' Athos said sitting up, handing her some water. She drank it, all the while, focusing on Athos' glittering lusty eyes in the dark. She knew back there, he had wanted to do all those things that the man had done to her. And she knew she would've enjoyed mere thought of Athos ravishing her in front of all those people caused her to shiver.

"Now that we're finally alone, I can tell you.''

"Tell me what?''

" You were great and tonight scared me and-''Athos was babbling, something that was a first for Aramis, since she had seen him always composed.

"Calm down.'' Aramis said smiling sweetly.

"Aramis, tonight scared me. You could've been raped!''

"I know, but I knew I'd have backup.''

"Aramis, I'm worried about if something happens to-''

"Athos, you know the answer to that. I know how to fight. I know you're worried, but don't. I can handle things. I can fight just as well as a man.'' Aramis said pulling him near her. Athos sighed.

" When we get back, it's going to be very interesting.''

"How so?''

"The boss will have found out about you. In a dress. Fighting. This stuff travels fast, you know.''

"Well, let him. Actually he already knew about me being a woman, anyway.'' she said hugging him. He smiled kissing her.

"I'm still in the dress. Ugh! Admit it Athos, you wanted to do what that guy did, minus threatening to kill me and scaring me to death.''

"Here, let me help you take it off.'' Athos offered as he unlaced the back of her dress.

"Maybe I did, however I was more pissed off at the fact that he disrespected you, but if it pleases you, yes. I did want to brazenly make love to you in front of all those women. '' Athos said his eyes flickering with desire. He undid the bodice, trying hard not to fondle her breast. Aramis smiled, knowing Athos was having trouble keeping his hands off her. She liked seeing him like this. She was so used to him being the disciplined one. After finally freeing her breast, Aramis slipped out of that and her petticoat, enjoying the cool night air on her skin.

Athos was now sitting on the bed, staring. He stifled a smile, not want Aramis to really know what he was thinking.

"Like what you see?''

"Maybe.'' he said pinning her down on the bed. She smiled, before kissing him passionately, gyrating her hips against his clothed body. Athos' scent was driving her mad. She wanted to make love to him. She felt like she was going to burst if she didn't. Athos smiled, noticing Aramis' slight displeasure. He stared at the vision of loveliness, taking in every inch of her body.

He gently thumbed her nipple, his lips slowly trailing down her abdomen, waiting to take in the fertile sex. He beamed, as he placed his lips on her sex, causing her to moan and squirm quietly.

"Athos, please make love to me.''

"Patience.'' he said, feeling his composure drain as he continued to pleasure her with his tongue. He could feel the desire he had bottled up, start to overflow. He needed her so badly.

Soon she was writhing and moaning under his touch, ready to erupt.

"Athos, I-I'' Aramis started to say. She let out a small scream of ecstasy, before panting. During this time, Athos had been patient.

"Athos, let me make you feel better.'' Aramis said before accidentally running her toe against his hard, throbbing member. Athos let out a soft pleasure filled groan before quickly shedding his clothes. He felt himself get harder, when her felt her soft firm breast against his chest. He could feel how wet Aramis was. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

"Aramis, I need you. Please.''

"I do too. Please hurry or I'll explode.'' Aramis replied, between pants. Athos nodded before entering her. She let out a small cry as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Did I hurt you?'' Athos asked worried. He didn't want to hurt her. She had already been through a lot today.

"No. I'm just surprised.'' she said, gingerly touching his chest.

"Of what?'' Athos said chuckling.

"How warm and big it is. It feels soo good.'' Aramis moaned as Athos started to thrust. Aramis moaned, taking in the sensations her body was getting. She hadn't felt this good in years. She felt whole, alive. Athos wanted to cum immediately. She felt so nice. So tight, soft, so wonderful. He needed her. He felt himself slip, so quickly.

"Aramis, are you alright?''

"Yes. Faster. Deeper, please. Oh, it feels soooo good.'' she said gyrating her hips, matching his rhythm.

"Aramis. I'm close. Do you want me to cum inside of you?''

"Yes. I want you too. Please. I need to cum. Make me cum.'' Aramis moaned loudly as he sped up. Pleasure was already taking over his body. He didn't just want the sex, he wanted all of Aramis.

He began to suckle her breast, kissing her neck, placing his mark anywhere on her, as if leaving an invisible signature. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He emptied himself into her, screaming her name, and vice versa before collapsing onto her sweaty body. Aramis shook, with pleasure her orgasm washing over her.

"Athos, thank you.''

"You're welcome, Aramis. I love you.''

"I love you too.'' Aramis said smiling as he kissed her.

"Goodnight, Aramis.''

"Goodnight, my love.'' She said before slowly drifting off into a peaceful dream.


End file.
